pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Flareon
/ |dexsinnoh= |dexunova= |dexmokalos=080 |evofrom=Eevee |gen=Generation I |species=Flame Pokémon |egg1=Field |body=08 |type=Fire |imheight=2'11" |metheight=0.9 m |imweight=55.1 lbs. |metweight=25.0 kg |ability=Flash Fire |dw=Guts |color=Red |male=87.5 |evo= }} Flareon (Japanese: ブースター Buusutaa) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Flareon is a quadrupedal mammalian Pokémon. It has vivid flame-orange fur with a bushy yellow mane, a wide, fluffy flame-shaped tail, and a tuft of yellow fur atop its head, . It has a short catlike muzzle, wide black almond-shaped eyes, and a small black triangular nose. Its ears are long and rabbit-like, with flare-like tips. It has large, bulky paws with no visible claws. Its body is generally bulkier than most of the Eeveelutions. It's bushy mane and flame shaped tail make it almost resemble a Pomeranian dog and a lion's mane. Special abilities Flareon have the ability Flash Fire. Flash Fire allows Flareon's Attack to increase when it is hit by a -type move. It has a flame sack in its body. Its body temperature can reach up to 1,650 degrees Fahrenheit before battle. Evolution Flareon is one of the evolutions of Eevee that is caused by exposure to a Fire Stone. Anime *Pyro's Flareon *Koume's Flareon *Ursula's Flareon *Savannah's Flareon *Egan's Flareon *Virgil's Flareon *Pokémon League entrance exam instructor's Flareon Game info Game locations |redblue=Evolve Eevee |rbrarity=None |yellow=Evolve Eevee |yrarity=None |goldsilver=Evolve Eevee |gsrarity=None |crystal=Evolve Eevee |crarity=None |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Trade |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Evolve Eevee |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Evolve Eevee |dprarity=None |platinum=Evolve Eevee |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Eevee |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Trade |bwrarity=None |black2white2=Evolve Eevee |b2w2rarity=None |xy=Evolve Eevee |xyrarity=None |omegarubyalphasapphire=Evolve Eevee |orasrarity=None }} Pokédex Entries |gen=I |redblue=When storing thermal energy in its body, its temperature could soar to over 1,600 degrees. |yellow=It has a flame chamber inside its body. It inhales, then blows out fire that is over 3,000F degrees. |gold=It stores some of the air it inhales in its internal flame pouch, which heats it to over 3,000 degrees. |silver=It fluffs out its fur collar to cool down its body temperature, which can reach 1,650 degrees. |crystal=Once it has stored up enough heat, this Pokémon's body temperature can reach up to 1700 degrees. |ruby=Flareon's fluffy fur has a functional purpose - it releases heat into the air so that its body does not get excessively hot. This Pokémon's body temperature can rise to a maximum of 1,650 degrees F. |sapphire=Flareon's fluffy fur has a functional purpose - it releases heat into the air so that its body does not get excessively hot. This Pokémon's body temperature can rise to a maximum of 1,650 degrees F. |emerald=Flareon's fluffy fur releases heat into the air so that its body does not get excessively hot. Its body temperature can rise to a maximum of 1,650 degrees F. |firered=It has a flame bag inside its body. After inhaling deeply, it blows out flames of nearly 3,100 degrees Fahrenheit. |leafgreen=When storing thermal energy in its body, its temperature could soar to over 1,600 degrees Fahrenheit. |diamond=It has a flame sac in its body. Its body temperature tops 1,650 degrees Fahrenheit before battle. |pearl=It has a flame sac in its body. Its body temperature tops 1,650 degrees Fahrenheit before battle. |platinum=Inhaled air is heated in the flame sac in its body to an intense fire over 3,000 degrees Fahrenheit. |heartgold=It stores some of the air it inhales in its internal flame pouch, which heats it to over 3,000 degrees Fahrenheit. |soulsilver=It fluffs out its fur collar to cool down its body temperature, which can reach 1,650 degrees Fahrenheit. |black=Inhaled air is heated in the flame sac in its body to an intense fire over 3,000 degrees Fahrenheit. |white=Inhaled air is heated in the flame sac in its body to an intense fire over 3,000 degrees Fahrenheit. |black 2=Inhaled air is carried to its flame sac, heated, and exhaled as fire that reaches over 3,000 degrees F. |white 2=Inhaled air is carried to its flame sac, heated, and exhaled as fire that reaches over 3,000 degrees F. |x=It has a flame sac in its body. Its body temperature tops 1,650 degrees Fahrenheit before battle. |y=It has a flame bag inside its body. After inhaling deeply, it blows out flames of nearly 3,000 degrees Fahrenheit. |or=Flareon's fluffy fur has a functional purpose—it releases heat into the air so that its body does not get excessively hot. This Pokémon's body temperature can rise to a maximum of 1,650 degrees Fahrenheit. |as=Flareon's fluffy fur has a functional purpose—it releases heat into the air so that its body does not get excessively hot. This Pokémon's body temperature can rise to a maximum of 1,650 degrees Fahrenheit.}} Sprites |rbspr=RB 136 front.png |yspr=Y 136 front.png |grnspr=GR 136 front.png |Iback= |gldspr=G 136 front.png |gldsprs= |slvspr=S 136 front.png |slvsprs= |cryspr=C 136 front.gif |crysprs= |IIback= |IIbacks= |rbysapspr=RS 136 front.png |rbysapsprs= |emeraldspr=E 136 front.gif |emeraldsprs= |frlgspr=FRLG 136 front.png |frlgsprs= |IIIback= |IIIbacks= |dpspr=DP 136 front.png |dpsprs= |ptspr=Pt 136 front.png |ptsprs= |hgssspr=HGSS 136 front.png |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr=Flareon BW.gif |bwsprs= |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr=Flareon XY.gif |xysprs=FlareonShinyXY.gif |orasspr=Flareon XY.gif |orassprs=FlareonShinyXY.gif |VIback=FlareonBackXY.gif |VIbacks=FlareonBackShinyXY.gif}} Trivia Shiny Flareon has a similar coloration as its pre-evolution, Eevee. Origin Like all Eeveelutions, Flareon's appearance has many mammalian traits. Flareon's tail is flame-shaped to signify its association with fire. It also possesses a thick mane, and a generally bulky body shape, resembling both a Pomeranian dog, poodle, lion or fox. Etymology Flareon's name originates from the words flare and eon. Flare means to blaze with a sudden burst of flame. Eon means an indefinitely long period of time, relating to the long string of eight eeveelutions. Gallery 136Flareon_OS_anime.png 136Flareon_OS_anime_2.png 136Flareon_AG_anime.png 136Flareon_AG_anime_2.png 136Flareon_BW_anime.png 136Flareon_Dream.png 136Flareon_Pokemon_Stadium.png 136Flareon_Pokemon_XD_Gale_of_Darkness.jpg 136Flareon_Pokemon_PokéPark.jpg 136Flareon_Pokemon_Conquest.png Category:Eeveelution Category:Stone Evolution Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon